


Snow

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it snowing out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This fits the photo prompt at [](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**dsc6dsnippets**](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/), but really it was prompted by tonight's rewatch of Victoria's Secret. Aaaaah, it's tough to watch alone. Not that I can really watch it with anyone else IRL, though, because I'm not sure I could stand to watch it with someone who's not fannish.

He's only a man, after all.

Victoria watches as Ben sleeps. He looks young and innocent on the white sheets, although she can still feel the ache of passion in her whole body. His hands lie open and relaxed, and his cock is soft and vulnerable.

She watches him, and doesn't sleep. Her plan is running toward its inevitable end, although she's drawn the curtains closed. She can't bear for Jolly to watch this.

Ben stirs, pulling the sheet up. "Cold," he murmurs. "Is it snowing out?"

"No," she lies, stroking his hair. "It's almost summer. Go back to sleep."


End file.
